These Fleeting Moments
by theoriginalmikaelsons
Summary: First loves, losses, heartbreak, hope, angst - being part of the Original Family is a tumultuous journey at best. A series of mostly unrelated one-shots following multiple pairings as the muse takes me. Updated regularly as inspiration flows. Rating sits at T for now; but may change in the future. Requests are welcome and encouraged.
1. I'll Love You for Eternity

**Title: **I'll Love You for Eternity.

**Summary: **With Hayley spending time in the Bayou with her pack, Klaus and Hope spend the evening engrossed in a novel from Klaus' childhood. Fluffy daddy/daughter love assured.

**Rating: **K.

**Characters: **Hope and Klaus with a touch of Klayley.

**Word Count: **1,428.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals nor the characters; all rights belong to Warner Brothers. **

**Enjoy and feel free to review xx**

* * *

><p>A light flutter of footsteps on the floor above caught Klaus' attention. He paused, listening as the footsteps ceased on the landing of the stairs. A smile flittered across his face as he set his book down on the large mahogany lamp table.<p>

A quiet creak of the stairs, followed by a small gasp made him smile wider. He knew what she was up to; she did this every time Hayley was out spending time with her pack in the Bayou. His tiniest wolf would attempt to sneak up on him when she was supposed to be in bed to surprise him. And unbeknownst to her mother, Klaus and the little girl would stay up late curled up on the couch together reading her favourite picture books.

Feeling playful, he stood silently and made the quick and easy jump to the second floor, allowing him to approach the child from behind. Without a sound, Klaus flitted to the top of the stairs where Hope had just reached the middle landing, poised on the tips of her toes, trying to be as quiet as possible. Due to her age and tiredness, the four year old was a little clumsy and louder than she wanted to be. Just before she took her next step, Klaus descended the stairs and grabbed her tiny waist.

"Boo," he whispered playfully, tickling her so she wouldn't be frightened.

There was a small intake of breath before the little girl fell into his arms, giggling uncontrollably. "Daddy! No!" She gasped around her giggles, wriggling in his arms as she attempted to break free.

"You should be all tucked up in bed, my tiny wolf," he told her, swooping her up into his arms to cradle her small body against his chest. He touched her nose lightly with a kiss, joining in with her innocent laughter.

"Daddy, you have to read to me before I sleep," she reminded him, her face becoming comically serious. A small frown of disapproval at his forgetfulness formed between her pale blue eyes. They were a mirror image of his own, though they held a more innocent sparkle. The soft dark brown hair that framed her face and lightly tanned skin were all inherited from her mother. She was the perfect combination of both Klaus and Hayley.

"Of course, princess," he allowed, placing her back on her feet. He took her small hand in his own and led her down the stairs. She pulled her hand from Klaus' and ran across the soft carpet to the leather couch near the fire crackling in the fireplace. She crawled up onto the couch. Klaus sat beside her and held his arms out.

"Well, come here," he said.

Little Hope slid across the couch into her father's arms and nestled herself against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Klaus pressed a kiss to her head and grabbed a book from the table.

"How about this one?" He asked, showing her 'The Three Little Pigs'. A sly smile slid across his face as she turned in his arms to face him.

"That book is mean to wolves, daddy!" She declared indignantly, frowning at him. He couldn't hold back his laughter as he smoothed out the crease between her eyebrows. "Wolves aren't mean," she told him. "You and mommy are nice and you're wolves."

Klaus had transformed into his wolf form just once in the last few years to show his daughter. She had smiled brightly, her blue eyes clear with wonderment when he'd padded toward her through the forest. She'd reached her hand out toward him as he ducked his sandy blonde head down to her level, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair. Ever since that day, the child had begged for a puppy for Christmas. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he laughed. "You're right; wolves aren't mean. Why don't you go into the library room and pick out something?" He suggested. The girl nodded and jumped from the couch, bounding into the adjoining room. A few seconds later, she reappeared, clambering back into her spot in Klaus' arms. He pulled a soft blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Hope. She snuggled back into him.

"This one," she handed him the book. He took it from her, sliding his fingers over the worn leather bound cover. This story was more than a thousand years old. His mother had penned and bound the story while she was pregnant with Henrik. It was a sad story, and he, Kol and baby Rebekah would gather around Esther to hear it whenever Mikael was away. He never liked Esther doting over the boys. A mothers love was only for girls. Despite everything that happened with Esther, Klaus still held onto fond childhood memories of her. He never doubted that at one point she had truly loved all her children. The story had always left him in quiet tears. It wasn't until a few years later that he'd learned the truth behind his mothers' story.

Klaus opened the book carefully and sat it in Hope's lap and shifted her slightly so they could both see the pages. "I don't know these words, daddy," she told him, running her fingers over the ancient language.

"This is a very old language," he told her. "We don't use it anymore, but I can still read it to you."

Hope nodded her head, her lose curls falling around her face.

Voice soft, he began to read. The story told of a young Viking woman and her family. It told of her heartbreak when she lost her first born child to the plague and how she had become so desperate to never lose another of her children. The story wove a heartbreaking tale of love and loss and the mothers' devotion to her precious children.

"The young mother placed a kiss on each of her children, vowing to love them for an eternity," he finished, closing the book.

"Daddy?" A tearful voice sounded.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, cuddling her close.

"Would you and mommy be that sad if I died"?

Stricken, Klaus ducked his head against his daughter, tightening his arms around her. The loss of a child was a pain he knew all too well.

"That's something I never want to think about," he told her, voice raw with emotion. It had taken almost two years for him to bring his daughter back to her home, and he had vowed to never let her go again. "Sleep, darling," he softly pressed a kiss to her head and readjusted the blanket around her.

A few minutes later, he felt Hope's body relax in his arms and her breathing deepened and slowed as she fell into sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. Hope had softened Klaus tremendously. His baby was the only one who could calm him when he was upset, the only one who could turn his day around with a single smile. Every part of her was perfect; all the good he and Hayley possessed within themselves had been handed down to their little girl with none of the bad. While she had a bit of a temper when she didn't get her way, she could control it much better than Klaus ever could.

"I love you, baby girl," he told the sleeping child.

A movement in the doorway caught his eye. Hayley leaned against the doorframe, a small smile on her lips.

"How's our girl?" She asked quietly, stepping into the room and over to the couch.

"Perfect, as always," Klaus told her.

Hayley dropped to her knees and leaned forward to kiss her daughter's soft rosy cheek.

"You know, for two people as messed up as we are, we did pretty well with this one." Hayley joked lightly.

He touched her cheek lightly with a smile. There wasn't, and would never be anything romantic between Klaus and Hayley, but he had come to love the mother of his child in a special way.

Klaus sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms. He stood, cradling her in his arms and carried her to her room with Hayley at his side. Together, they tucked their little girl into bed. Hayley kissed her forehead and retreated to her room just off Hope's.

Knowing Hayley could hear him, Klaus leaned in close and kissed Hope's cheek.

"Mommy and daddy will love you for eternity, princess."


	2. Pain

**Title: **Pain

**Summary:** In the first few weeks after Klaus handed Hope over to Rebekah, he struggles to deal with the level of grief he experiences, and begins to seek comfort from the one person who understands better than anyone how he feels.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Klayley - platonic.

**Word Count:** 1,464

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Originals, nor its characters.

**A/N: While this is technically a Klayley one-shot, I don't 100% ship them as a couple; Haylijah is my OTP, so I can't guarantee there will be a one-shot in which Klaus and Hayley are a couple. Also, keep reviewing, readers. It would be nice to get some feedback. I have quite a few one-shots already in progress and I'm aiming to get one up per day, if not, every second day. Reviews always equals faster updates :) xx **

There are two types of pain we experience; the first is obvious - physical pain; a cut or a broken leg. It heals and the pain goes away. The second is emotional pain. It lingers with you, always in the back of your mind, waiting for a moment of weakness where it can push forth and truly make its presence known to its victim. It ebbs and flows throughout the body; sometimes it's just a dull ache in your heart, and other times, it's excruciatingly unbearable. It bears down on you day after day, until it breaks you, until you can no longer stand to take the weight of it upon your weary shoulders. Emotional pain, Klaus decided, is much more sinister than any physical pain could ever be. He'd experienced his fair share of both, but it was always the emotional torment that stayed with him.

Klaus sighed in frustration and set his paintbrush down, staring at the stark white canvas before him as he had been for the last few hours. His muse had abandoned him in his time of need. Painting had, over the last thousand years, become a source of relief for him, always there when he needed a moment of solitude; time to think on his own. It had, in a way, become his best friend - a constant in his never ending existence. But now, when he needed the distraction the most, he drew a blank for inspiration. The blank canvas mocked him in its white purity. He had nothing. Nothing but pain, that is. And he didn't know how to illustrate his pain, or even knew if he wanted to glorify his feelings in a piece of art.

Anger suddenly flared within him and he threw the mocking canvas across the room where it hit the wall, its wooden backing frame splintering. Not content with minimal damage, Klaus seized the crystal vase beside him and launched it against the brick wall, seeking solace in its destruction. In a flurry and desperate for some measure of relief from his thoughts, Klaus destroyed every breakable item in the room, leaving his hands covered in his own blood as glass shattered between his fingers.

"Klaus!" A voice broke through his fury, bringing him back. He surveyed the damage; glass lay shattered everywhere, canvases torn and strewn across the floorboards, books torn from their spines. And yet he still did not experience any level of alleviation from his torment.

"Klaus," the voice spoke again to him, softer this time. He turned to the doorway where Hayley stood, alarm dancing in her chocolate eyes. She stepped toward him, closing the gap between them until she was just a foot from him. Up close, he could clearly see Hayley's own agony lingering in her eyes. He felt the torturous feelings rise and he fell to the couch behind him, clutching his head between his hands as a sob heaved in his chest. Hayley reached for his arm, and he flinched, shying away from her. He couldn't bare to have her touch him, for her to see how anguished he truly was over the loss of their daughter.

"Don't," he whispered, ducking his head.

Hayley ignored him and sat down beside him. She extended he hand touched her fingers to his face, feeling the stubble he'd allowed to grow. In an uncharacteristic move, she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't resist as he circled his arms around her waist and buried his face against her neck. They sat in silence for a few moments, each seeking comfort from the only person who could truly understand.

It dawned on Klaus that the pain had eased some with the contact from Hayley. He raised his head to look at the mother of his child. He was struck suddenly by how truly beautiful she was. He'd always known she was attractive, in a I-want-to-get-you-into-bed kind of way - which he'd succeeded in. But now he was looking at her in a whole new way; he couldn't help noticing how she exuded strength and raw beauty even while looking tired and stressed. Klaus could finally see what Elijah had noticed in Hayley long before him. He reached out a hand and caught a lock of her dark hair between his fingers. Hayley froze, locking eyes with him.

"I think she will have your hair," he whispered, twirling the few strands around his finger. "She will be beautiful, just like you." It was the first time either of them had acknowledged their daughter out loud since Klaus had handed her off to his sister. The grief was still too raw.

Hayley dropped her gaze, unable to stare into his ocean blue eyes. "How are we going to get her back?"

"By sticking together, fighting as a family. I want to bring her back to a safe, whole family. And that means we have to do this together, little wolf." She smiled slightly at the use of his affectionate nickname for her. He hadn't used it since she transitioned into a hybrid.

"What do you think she will be like?" Hayley asked softly.

Klaus took her hand in his, playing absentmindedly with her fingers. "Beautiful and strong like her mother, determined and strong willed like myself, noble and fiercely loyal like her uncle Elijah, with a bit of an attitude and temper like Rebekah," he laughed a little, thinking about how his sister was going to play a huge role in his daughter's life. "She will be the perfect combination of everything that we are, Hayley. Good and pure."

"I just want to know her," Hayley murmured. "To hold her and do all the things mothers do for their children. To take her to the park and put her in pretty dresses." Her voice cracked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I promise you, Hayley, you will get to do all of those things, and so much more. We're going to build a life for her. She will always know how loved she is." Klaus drew Hayley closer to him. She tucked her head against his chest, seeking comfort. There was nothing romantic in the way Klaus' fingers played with the soft ends of her hair, or the way Hayley held his hand in hers. It was simply two lost souls searching for another like themselves.

They stayed like that, curled around each other as time ticked by. Hayley's body relaxed completely in his arms as she fell into an easy sleep, comforted by the sound of his strong steady heartbeat.

Movement by the door caught Klaus' attention. He didn't need to turn to know his brother stood there. "Welcome back, Elijah," he murmured, careful not to wake Hayley. He was suddenly very aware, however, that the object of Elijah's affection was currently wrapped around him, head on his chest, legs tangled with his own. He almost felt the need to apologise to Elijah.

"What happened in here?" Elijah asked, gesturing to the debris littering the great room. Klaus noticed that his eyes strayed back to Hayley, concern lingering on his features.

"Redecorating," Klaus muttered, not wishing to reveal his soul to his elder brother.

"A fine job, indeed, brother," Elijah returned, his eyes narrowed.

"Hayley hasn't slept in a while," Klaus answered Elijah's silent questions. Elijah's only acknowledgment was a sharp nod of his head before he turned and stalked out of the room, retiring to his study.

"Come on, love," he said softly, pulling Hayley into his arms as he stood, cradling her against him. She barely stirred, nuzzling her head closer to his chest. A small sigh escaped her lips, but she was otherwise undisturbed by the movement. Klaus strode slowly up the stairs to Hayley's room. With one hand, he pulled back the covers of her bed and lay her down. He hesitated only a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, little wolf," he murmured, brushing a few stray strands of hair back from her face. "I promise you, I will bring our baby back," he vowed.

Stepping back, his eyes landed on the closed door to the nursery. He had not entered the room since he'd last lay eyes on his daughter. Klaus took in a deep breath and opened the door. It was exactly how he'd left it; the antique cot neatly made, various teddies lining the edge. Books and toys filled the room, untouched and unloved.

The pain flared in his chest again, but with his newfound steely resolve to bring his child home, he found he was able to control it; to shift it to the back of his mind. He reached for one of the soft teddy bears; this was the only one Hope had touched in her short time in her nursery. Klaus held it close, feeling the soft material between his fingers. He stood at the window, overlooking New Orleans; his home. He would make it a safe place for his child to return to if it was the last thing he ever did. He knew, in that moment, that he would do absolutely everything and anything within his vast power to succeed in bringing peace to the city.

A hand touched his shoulder. "It's time to act, Niklaus," Elijah told him, sharing in his thoughts. "It's time you know I've been tracking down the moonlight rings that steal your strength every full moon. I've located four of the twelve. Once I have them all, we launch our attack on the wolves." Klaus hadn't known of Elijah's project, but it didn't surprise him.

"I made a promise to Hayley. I want my child back, Elijah."

"And so you shall, brother,"

The two brothers gazed out over the city draped in darkness, and began to plot their revenge.

**Feel free to leave requests and I'll try to make them happen! **


	3. A Moment in Time

**Title:** A Moment in Time.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The prospect of becoming a father is fearsome for Klaus Mikaelson. He struggles with the terror that he will inflict the same level of damage on his daughter has his father had on him. Hayley is able to reassure him as they share a special moment together with their unborn child.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Klayley.  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,685  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Originals, or its characters. I just enjoy playing with them.

**AN: **Sorry that it's been a few days between updates; I have several one shots in progress but I've hit a wall with each of them. I've been enjoying writing about Klaus and Hayley, and this little idea formed late last night, so I quickly wrote it down so I wouldn't forget!

Also, I've changed the title of the story from the generic "The Originals One-Shot Collection' to a more fitting "These Fleeting Moments' because that's exactly what they are.

Please keep reviewing/favourite/following. It means a lot to me and lets me know that people are reading and enjoying these little ideas.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood on the balcony outside his unborn daughter's nursery. He gazed out over New Orleans, taking in the beautiful sight of the city. He so rarely took the time to admire the exquisiteness of the city he called home. It was easy to do so, however, in moments like this one. Surrounded by the peacefulness of his daughter's bedroom, Klaus felt a wave of calm wash over him, granting him a moment away from the treachery of the war raging throughout the French Quarter.<p>

He stepped back into the bedroom. The light from the antique lamp bathed everything in a soft golden glow. He felt safe in here where no violence had ever taken place. He hoped desperately that his little girl would find comfort and solace in her room, so close to her mother.

Thinking of his unborn child, Klaus felt the familiar prickle of anxiety and fear. It was ironic really; Klaus would charge into a bloody battle without a moment of hesitation, never fearful for his life . . . but a baby? An innocent child – that was all it took to overwhelm him with fear. He'd spent many a night thinking – worrying – about the multitude of ways he could screw up. He had never had a role model father figure in his life – no one to prepare him for a child of his own. Of course, he'd never known fatherhood could even be a possibility for him, and now it was thrust upon him. Hayley was just mere weeks from being full-term. Every passing day made Klaus more panicked. He didn't want to let his little girl down. He couldn't have her feel the same disappointment in him as he'd held for Mikael.

"Hey," a soft voice behind startled Klaus momentarily before he caught Hayley's scent. She moved in front of where he sat in the white rocking chair. "Is everything okay?" she asked him, a crease of worry forming between her eyes.

Klaus didn't answer for moment, considering his words. He didn't open up very often, especially about his fears. Qualms were a weakness. But looking at the mother of his child, he realised just how nervous she must be. Like him, she had never pictured a child in her future, and this particular pregnancy was more tumultuous than that of most expecting mothers.

"I . . .," he hesitated. "I'm scared," he whispered. The words sounded more desperate and soul-bearing than he'd intended.

Hayley's features flittered from surprise, to confusion, and finally settled on compassion and understanding. She dropped to her knees in front of him, catching his eye. She took one of his hands in hers tentatively. Truth was, she had barely touched him since the night their miracle child was conceived. He glanced at their interlocked hands, his expression unreadable to her.

Her free hand drifted to her round belly, her fingers caressed the baby growing safely inside her. "Me, too," she admitted softly. "But aren't all new parents? I mean, sure, this situation is a little unusual, but that doesn't mean that this will be difficult."

Klaus chuckled humourlessly at her loose use of the term 'unusual'. "I'm not sure 'unusual' quite covers our little situation, love." He turned their linked hands, rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand absentmindedly. "Perhaps the appropriate word is 'crazy'?" Klaus suggested, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hayley's responding smile was bright. "That sounds about right," she gave a quiet laugh, thinking about how much her life had changed in the last eight months. "It is crazy how we've ended up here," she murmured.

"You've gone from the quiet lone wolf who somehow captured my attention," he flashed her a smirk at that. "To a strong glowing mother-to-be, queen of a New Orleans legendary werewolf pack, and a loyal member of the Mikaelson family," his words were gentle, but vehement.

Hayley felt a pang of surprise as she processed his last words. Elijah had told her from the moment they met that she had become part of the family, but she never truly thought she belonged here. She'd had visions of Klaus abandoning her once she delivered their child, of him taking her daughter from her. She realised now that she had misjudged him. As cruel and violet as he could be, she knew that there was a heart in him, a broken and wounded one, but still, it was there. Hayley hoped, as Elijah did, that this child would be the one to mend him, to bring him peace and happiness.

He watched her face carefully, wondering briefly if the child would have her chocolate eyes, or his icy blue ones. He hoped she would have Hayley's. "I know I haven't been entirely nice to you," he paused, considering his words. "Actually, I haven't been pleasant at all. For that, I apologise. I delegated my duties as a father to my brother, and he's done a fine job, as only Elijah can. He's kept you both safe and healthy. I regret not taking a more vested interest." His voice lowered, his eyes dropped from hers. He felt true remorse.

"That actually means a lot, Klaus," Hayley said, startled by the length to which he had revealed himself to her. He didn't share his thoughts with many people. A warmth spread through her as she realised that this was a rather special moment for the both of them to share together.

"I mean it, Hayley, you are part of my family. Our child," his hand hovered over her belly, but he pulled back, not touching her. "Will have a safe and loving family. That's all I want for her. For all of us." Klaus reached his hand out and touched her cheek softly with his fingertips, just brushing the skin. Hayley sighed and leaned her face against his hand, enjoying this surprisingly gentle side of Niklaus Mikaelson - original badass hybrid.

A sudden movement in her belly elicited a gasp from Hayley, sharp pain shocking her briefly. Klaus' eyes widened and his hands fluttered to her, not entirely sure what he was trying to protect her from.

"Hayley, are you okay?" His eyes roamed over her, searching for change.

"Relax, Klaus. It's just the baby kicking." Hayley reassured him, catching her breath. She ran her hand over the spot where her daughter had kicked, soothing the restless child. The pain subsided quickly, but apparently her little bundle wasn't finished shifting into a more comfortable position.

Hayley moved her hands back and looked at Klaus, suddenly recalling he hadn't felt his daughter move yet. "Would you like to..." Hayley trailed off, gesturing to her belly. "She's restless, you'll be able to feel it."

Uncertainty flashed in his blue eyes as he extended his hand toward her. He paused, completely unsure of himself. This was unfamiliar territory for him.

"Here," Hayley said softly, taking his hand in hers. She placed his palm on her lower abdomen, keeping her hand over his. "Feel it?"

Klaus' answering smile was dazzling, his eyes alight. He nodded his head and moved closer to her, his other hand resting on her belly. He could feel his baby girl shifting, gently kicking.

"Hey, little girl," he murmured, spanning his fingers across Hayley's belly. He opened his senses further listening closely. He registered first Hayley's heartbeat and then the child's. His baby's heart beat just a little faster than her mother's - strong and steady. Healthy.

Klaus peered up at Hayley, truly enjoying this moment with the mother of his child. They may fight most of the time, taking snide stabs at each other, but he would never do anything to intentionally put her in danger.

"Thank you," he whispered, still with his hands resting over their baby. She had settled down now.

"For what?" Hayley asked.

"This. This moment. It's precious, you know, a new life. In my thousand years, I've felt the movement of an unborn baby just three times – now four – first with Kol, then Rebekah and Henrik. Each has resonated with me, made me truly appreciate these moments in time, to fully take stock of how incredible life is. I told you once before; over time you experience a multitude of events, some happy, others tragic, and everything else in between. The real moments, though, are vibrant, they stay with you. Those are the experiences that give you hope, bring you peace when you struggle. This fleeting point in time," he lightly ran his fingers over where their baby slept. "Which you've allowed me to share with you will remain with me for an eternity."

It was the most Hayley had ever heard Klaus speak without insulting or threatening someone. It touched her in an unexpected way, softening her toward him further. Each tender moment she experienced with Klaus revealed an even more complex character beneath his tough exterior.

Hayley moved her hand to rest on his cheek. "I don't think we have anything to be afraid of," she told him softly. "This baby is a Mikaelson. Even if we do mess up, she's a tough little one," Hayley smiled slightly. "I think we'll be just fine."

She stood from her spot on the floor and headed for the doorway. She paused, turning back to Klaus. "For what it's worth, Klaus, I think you'll be an incredible father to her. You aren't Mikael. I know you've learnt from his actions and will do everything to make sure your child never feels the oppression you experienced." She left it at that, and he did respond. He listened as she made her way slowly down the stairs and settled on the couch in the living room.

Her words resonated with him. She'd caught onto the source of his fears. Hayley's reassurances struck him; if she, the girl he had treated poorly for months, could see redemption for him, then there must be. He latched onto that hope that he could be a good father, a better person. Klaus would do anything within his power to be the father his little girl deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to leave suggestionsfeedback/criticism. I read all reviews and appreciate you taking a moment of your time to review. **


End file.
